Last Thoughts
by Phelony
Summary: The battle with Naraku is a success! What happens when Kagome is shot back to her own time? Origionally designed to be a ONE SHOT, will now continue! Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights related to Inuyasha. They are the sole property of their respectful owners.

Summery: The Battle with Naraku has been successful. What happens when Kagome is shoved back into her own time? First Fic, NO FLAMMING PLEASE! 

Rating: -R- No particular Reason.

A/N: This is designed to be ONE SHOT, however I may conceder adding more, should you review and request it.

**Last Thoughts**

"Die Naraku!" Inuyasha roared, sending a fright throughout his friends. The Hanyou held his Tetsaiga deffensively ahead of him. Sango clutched to her Boomerang, as Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome watched almost helplessly from the background.

This time, he would not escape.

Inuyasha had taken initiative to stay ahead of his 'pack.' Protecting them, if you will. Sango had almost killed the hanyou for not allowing her, or the others, to interfere. Kirara made way near the head of the group, determined to be Naraku's first attack, should Inuyasha fail in his attempts to win this victory single handedly.

Hatred boiled within the exterminator. That bastard had killed her brother only weeks before they were able to find the location of his hiding spot. The shard had been removed from the boys back, once his 'master' realized the threat the group really had on him.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared, again, forcing Sango to draw out of the hurtful memory of Kohaku's mangled body. Naraku's laughter could be heard once the attack finished.

"Do you plan on defeating me with such a pivotal weapon, Inuyasha?" He inquired, grinning only slightly. "You'll have to do much better."

"Damn that demon!" Sango yelled, as she thrusted her Hirakotsu at Naraku. The hit was successful, sending one of the demon's arms flying away. When the Boomerang made its return, Sango reached up and grabbed it, the impact forcing her to take a few steps backwards.

Inuyasha turned his head just enough to catch the demon slayer in his vision, "Sango, you idiot! I told you to stay out!" He yelled. Naraku's tentacle flew at the unsuspecting hanyou, and sent him flying across the field.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, as Inuyasha's sword flew from his grasp, and landed only centimeters away from Naraku. She looked worriedly at Miroku, whose eyes were concentrating hard on the demon before them. Naraku's chuckle was enough to have everyone standing there in fear.

His tentacles went after Inuyasha once more, flying at him with impeccable speed. Inuyasha was still lying on the ground, almost helpless. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, as she took one of her arrows, and arched her bow. "Hit the mark!" She pleaded within herself, as she let the arrow loose, and it flew towards Naraku's chest. The barrier which surrounded the Demon suddenly diminished. Surprised, Naraku retreated from his assault on the hanyou.

"It's gone!" Miroku exclaimed, and that was enough to have Sango lunging at the demon, weapon in hand. "Sango, wait!" Miroku almost pleaded, but it was too late. Taking her sword from its sheath, the demon slayer slashed for Naraku's head, but missed. Naraku's grin sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

He wrapped his tentacles around Sango's body. Kirara tried to wield him off with her fangs, but that only accomplished in her lungs being filled with the miasma which coursed through Naraku's being.

Sango cried out, as the tentacles began to squeeze her to death. Miroku began to remove his prayer beads, but Kagome immediately stopped him, "No Miroku! Naraku's miasma will certainly kill you!" She said.

"Dammit!" Miroku swore, as he replaced the beads.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Came Inuyasha, as he slashed the tentacles which bounded Sango. Both woman, and demon parts, slammed on the floor. Weakly, Sango lifted herself from the floor with her hands, coughing all the while. Miroku immediately rushed to her aid, as he drug her away from the battle.

"Curse you Half Demon!" Naraku gasped, as he watched Inuyasha retrieve his sword once more.

"You're going down, Naraku!" Inuyasha said, returning the demons grin, as Tetsaiga transformed. "I'll send you to the pits of Hell!" With that, he lunged upwards, and brought his sword down, determined to slice Naraku in half. An Arrow shot by him, suddenly, bouncing off the Tetsaiga, and transforming it back once more.

"Huh?" Came Inuyasha confused gasp, as he looked behind him to find Kikyou standing there, bow still arched. She replaced it with another arrow. From the other side, Inuyasha could see Kagome doing the same. Landing on the ground, he was forced to leap once more, in order to avoid another assault from Naraku, "Dammit Kikyou!" He gasped, as he forced the Tetsaiga to transform once more.

"Now!" Kagome yelled, as the two miko's released their arrows. The purifying light was brighter than Kagome had ever seen. Naraku's eyes widened, as the arrows inched themselves closer to him. 'This is going to work!' Kagome thought, excitedly.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha commanded, as it traveled in the same speed of the arrows.

"No!" Naraku screamed, as he attempted to conceal himself, however, his attempts were in vain. The arrows struck, forcing Naraku to tumble backwards, as his body disintegrated. The wind scar delivered the final blow.

Naraku had been defeated.

Kikyou bowed her head towards the slain demon, and retreated from sight. Kagome, however, was trembling.

_Flashback_

Kagome's heart sank. If what Kaede said was true, then the girl had no wish to make the jewel complete. She couldn't, and fear over ruled her rational side. "W-What do you mean I'll never be able to come back!" Kagome demanded, nearly ready to strike at the old woman for even indicating something so cruel.

The old Priestess simply bowed her head, as she continued to chop some vegetables for the stu she as preparing. "Ye don't completely belong in this time, child. Nor does Inuyasha belong in yours," she explained, simply, as she stopped chopping the veggies and closed her eyes. "The Shikon-No-Tama will sense this, thus you shall be returned to your own era, jewel and all."

Kagome's eyes began to wield tears, as she turned from the Priestess, and eyed the door. The others had departed throughout the village in order to learn more of the attack the village had suffered during their absence. "Then I won't complete the task set for us!" She concluded, stubbornly.

Kaede sighed, "Ye have no choice in this matter, Kagome."

'We'll see about that,' Kagome thought, half hurt, half angry, as she stood up and exited the old woman's hut.

_/Flashback_

Inuyasha was holding the final shards in his hand. The shards they group had retrieved from Kouga's pack, once the news of his demise had reached the,. The pack had felt it was only right that their Sister own the Wolf Demon's prized possessions.

The Hanyou stepped closer to Naraku's scattered bones. Kagome reached out for him, meekly, as he picked the jewel up, and placed one of the shards back into its respectful place. "Inuyasha stop!" Kagome ordered, as she began to run towards the half-demon. She clutched to his Kimono, as she began to sob in his chest. Neither he, nor the others, had known what was to happen once the jewel was whole once more. Kagome could never bring herself to tell them.

Gently, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, glancing over to see the shocked expression from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "I don't want--I can't!" Kagome gasped, as she clutched his robe even tighter.

Miroku, it seemed, was the only one able to piece the display before him together. And with that sudden knowledge, he looked determined at the demon ahead of him, "Place the final shard in the Jewel, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at him, confused, as he held the nearly completed jewel, and the shard up to his vision. Kagome's grasp on him seemed to increase. If she was going to return to her time, she be dammed if she left Inuyasha here.

"Now!" Miroku commanded, which forced an angry glare from Kagome. Inuyasha held the shard towards the Jewel, however, when he was about to retreat the action, the shard flew towards the Jewel like a magnet, sending off a blinding light. Everyone shielded their eyes, as Inuyasha felt the grip on his Kimono lighten, then completely disappear.

"K-Kagome?" He whispered, but she was gone.

Kagome woke on her bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, as she shot up, and glanced around. She was in her room. She was back in her own time. Tears fell freely from her eyes, staining her cheeks, and burning them slightly with her tears. "Inuyasha," she whispered through her sobs.

She would never see him again.

Immediately, she darted from her room, towards the Well. Peering into the black Abyss, she was determined to try and travel to the Feudal Era. She leaped over the boarders of the well, and flew deeper inside, landing harshly on her feet. She glanced upward, the dark room sent a pain through her soul. Now she knew it was real. She was truly back.

She sat on the floor of the well, and cradled her self, sobbing quietly.

"Sango," she whispered through her tears, recalling the times when the demon slayer had made her appearance. The time when she had cried into her chest with the knowledge of her younger brother completely under Naraku's spell. The times when she made her laugh.

"Shippo," came the next name, as she dug her face into her knee's. The little fox demon whom she had adopted. Him and his fox magic were pictured clearly in her head. She hinted a smile, as she recalled on how curious the child always was.

"Miroku..." The name was hard for her to speak. Though anger threatened to overcome her emotions, she felt herself slumping. She knew she had to return, and Miroku held the courage to instruct the Hanyou to do what needed to be done. Her vision blurred again.

"In-Inu.." She couldn't bring herself to say his name. The figure of the half-demon burned bright in her memory. 500 Years had passed since the last time Inuyasha and the others were able to lay eyes on her. The Hanyou was certainly deceased, and that thought pained her more than she ever thought possible.

"Inuyasha," she managed, trembling. She released her legs, and lied completely down on the floor, curling herself into a fetal position. "I'm sorry I never said goodbye," she whispered, as her nails dug into the dirt at the bottom of the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights are the sole property of their respecful owners.

Summary: The Battle with Naraku is a success! What happenes when Kagome is shot back to her own time? Please don't flame, constructive critisizm welcome.

A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed this. Sorry I disappeared for a little while… but I'm back with new chapters. Yay? )

**I Must Find Her!**

"K-Kagome?" He whispered, but she was gone.

Inuyasha gave a worried glance over to the others, who were staring at him, mouths gaped. The Miko from the future had simply vanished from their sight. Inuyasha's arms were still cradling the invisible girl, before he losened his arms, and allowed them to fall from his side.

She was really gone.

"Aah! What did you do with her, you stupid.. STUPID!" Shippo accused, angrily, as he pointed at the Hanyou. Though the kit was very angry, he couldn't help but lose himself in tears. Defeating Naraku was supposed to be a joyous occasion, not something that would have each and every one of them feeling their hearts in their stomach.

Sango hadn't noticed the commotion, she was too busy cradling Kirara, who gave her a weakened 'mew' before losing conciousness. Jinenji had helped the poisond cat before, and without giving anyone another glance, Sango took off towards the direction of the Half-Demon's hut.

"I-I don't understand," Inuyasha whispered, clutching his fists tighter, ignoring the kit. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened'?" Shippo roared, "You lost her! You lost Kagome! Ugh! HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB!"

"Shippo!" Miroku threatened, which forced the kit to submiss his actions. Folding his arms, Shippo turned from the two men. "Inuyasha?" Miroku continued, stepping closer to the Hanyou, "I'm sorry."

The Hanyou looked over at the monk, who had just apologized to him. His eyes slanted, there was something he knew, but wasn't telling. Inuyasha's ear's flattened against the top of his head, tears threatening to reveal themselves. Well, he'd be dammed if he let the leachorus monk see him cry. A frown deeped across Inuyasha's lips, as he stared coldly at Miroku. "Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku clutched to his staff, "She went home."

_The Bone Eaters Well!_ Inuyasha suddenly realized, as he bolted from view.

Kikyou reached out, as she gently rubbed her fingers along the neck of one of her soul collectors. The jewel was complete, grinning to herself, she bowed her head, as she continued to walk through the darkened forest. The collectors hovered above her, dropping souls into her body every now and then.

She sensed Kagome's disappearance immediately. She bowed her head once more, sustaining the laughter which threatened to escape her. The girl was no longer a threat to her, and the idea was quite pleasing.

_Soon you will join me in Hell, Inuyasha._ Kikyou thought, wickedly, as she continued to make her way towards the God Tree, where she had sealed the hanyou that fateful day she died.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku hollared, however the demon was gone before he could say anything more. He knew where the hanyou was heading, it was too obvious. Inuyasha and his one track mind had always been easy for the monk to read. His eyes wandered towards the kit, who was now sobbing against a rock at the realization that Kagome wouldn't come back.

"Come on Shippo! We have to stop him." Miroku instructed, as he grabbed the kit by it's tail, and darted in the same direction as the Hanyou.

The Bone Eaters Well. It served as a portal for the Hanyou of the Feudal Era, and the Miko of the present, to travel to each others worlds. Very mysterious place, the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha haulted, as he stared down at the wooden barrier of the well. He was breathing heavily, and fear suddenly hit him.

He didn't have the Jewel. He didn't have a greater purpose for traveling to the future. Would the well sense this? Would it deny him this last chance to see Kagome? He could feel a growl rumble in his chest, ashamed of his fear.

Carefully, he approached the well, and haulted, hands resting on top of it. He looked around, no one was there. He sniffed the air, Kagome's scent from the last time she traveled through the well, was weak, almost deminished. His fingers tightened around the wood, his claws digging dangerously into its sides.

"Dammit!" He swore, as he pushed himself away, and crossed his arms. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. He sat on the ground, leaning against the wood, his ears twitching a little. He closed his eyes, as he tried to steady his breathing. His foot was tapping, anxiously, ahead of him. He was allowing his fear to rule over him.

He pushed himself off the ground, "Here goes nothing!" He growled, as he leapt into the air, and flew deeper into the well. No purple light greeted his entrance. No tingling feeling pass through his body, he merely landed roughly on the floor, scattering a few demon remains. It only took moments for Inuyasha to realize he was still in his own time. His ears perked, as he turned in a half circle, a little confused.

The Well had denied his wish.

Clenching his fist, he began to pound on the sides of the well, until he heard the wood cracking. His ears shot up, before they flattened themselves against his head once more. She was really gone.

"Dammit Kagome! Why didn't you tell me!" He screamed, fists clenches so hard, he was drawing blood from his palms. This time, he allowed the tears to fall, but he quickly brushed them away. The air seemed to have chilled around him, and from above, he could hear the breeze switch directions.

He looked up in time enough to see a white flash fly past the Well. His ears perked, as a familiar scent rushed down the well.

"Kikyou?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I wish I did. Him and his adorable little doggy ears.

Summary: The Battle with Naraku is a sucess! What happenes when Kagome is shot back to her own time? Please don't flame, constructive critisizm welcome.

**Time**

It had been two years and twelve days since that day Kagome was forced back into her own time. She was now a young woman, nineteen years old. She hadn't been near the Bone Eaters Well, nor the God Tree since that moment she finally managed the courage to pull herself out of the well.

Her Mother and Grandfather had been very sympathetic of her situation. Souta, however, seemed withdrawn. When Kagome had tried to speak with her younger brother, all she achieved was having a vollyball tossed her direction. She hadn't heard her brother speak to her since, and she knew why. He was blaming her for shutting the well. Convinced that she had tapped into the Shikon no Tama, and used a hidden wish for everything to be done with. For good. Resulting in her being placed -selfishly, I might add- back in present Japan.

It had taken her a very long time to build the strength to completely move on with her life. Finish school, and even apply for a couple of colleges. She wanted to study abroad. Everything at home reminded her of him. Of them. It only served to weaken her; and that was a feeling she was growing tired of baring. 

She had secluded herself from her friends, focusing on the tasks at hand. It was the moment that she realized she was no different that Kikyo, the dead Priestess that wandered Feudal Japan in her body of bones and graveyard soil, that she had applied and got a job at a local resturant, serving as a waitress. The pay was shit, but it allowed her to feel. Well, as much as the young miko could feel at that point of time. She had been so numb, so broken.

She had been working on the eve of her nineteenth birthday when _he_ walked in. That beautiful American Man who went by the name of Eric Christile. Very tame golden blond hair, and eyes as deep as the bark of The Forest of Inuyasha. His smile was soft, but untamed, and Kagome felt her legs melt everytime he flashed her one of those god-forsaken smiles. She had never seen a human man look so beautiful in her entire life. Not without some demon blood in their veins.

...Like Inuyasha.

The thought chilled her, and old emotions began to weild within her soul. It had almost seemed as though that thought hadn't entered her mind of her own will. Like it was placed there by some outside force. Paranoia began to strike, immediately, as she approached the golden-haired angel, notepad and pen in hand.

"What can I get for you to drink?" She asked.

Eric grinned up at her, "Cola?"

She nodded, as she turned on her heels and disappeared behind the bar. After a few moments, she returned with his drink. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, as she approached him. He had sounded uncertain with his previous response, and she couldn't help but wonder if he spoke Japanese at all. "Are you ready to order, or should I come back in a few minutes?" She, after all, had been speaking in Japanese this entire time.

"I believe I'll just be having the drink tonight, Miss. Thank you," Eric had retorted, speaking Japenese with a perfect tongue.

Kagome was sure her eyes had grown to the size of golfballs by this action, because the golden-boy simply chuckled under his breath, before he pulled out a book and engrossed himself in it.

It had been like that for nearly two weeks now. He would come in, order a cola, and read his book. Kagome, of course, wasn't so naive that she didn't catch the subtle glances he would give her when she wasn't looking. She knew she was a looker, she had been hit on many times before. Even Hojo never ceased with his persuits on her, but she ignored them all. There was only so much room in her heart she had to love with, and it was already occupied by a certain Hanyou friend.

"Kagome," Eric had said, bringing her back to momentary reality, she felt herself blush, as she approached him. He stared at her for a few moments, before he gave a look at his watch, "I would very much like to see you, outside of your work. A date on your next day off?"

Kagome felt her heart swell, painfully, as she took a surprised step backwards. She knew this was going to come; she just never dreamed she'd felt as though she were a gazelle being preyed on by a lion when it did.

"Mr. Christile," Kagome began, uncertainly.

"Eric," The golden-haired man replied, with a childish wave of his hand.

Kagome chewed on the inside of her cheek, as her eyes fell to the floor, "Thank you, for-for-" How the hell was she supposed to finish that sentence? Stupid Kagome! "I don't think I-"

"You can what?" Eric asked, innocently.

"I don't think I can afford the time off work," Kagome finished, lamely.

Eric's smile grew even more heart-melting. Kagome felt as though she'd lose herself in that smile, "I'll pay for your time off work, then," he declaired. "Tips included."

Kagome felt her blood rise to her cheeks, as she glared down at the man. "How dare you say that to me!" She growled, "I'm not some.. some WHORE you can pay for, Mr. Christile! Thanks, but NO thanks."

She turned on her heels, prepared to ask Mikotsu to finish off with Table Three, when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She halted all her actions, and sucked in some breath, turning her head slowly to meet Eric's georgeous brown eyes. "I didn't mean it in that manner, Kagome," he said, speaking slowly. "I apologize for offending you."

Why couldn't she breathe? Why was it so damn hard for her to find some breath? She continued looking into his eyes, almost drowning in them. "Allow me to make this up to you? Next week, eight o'clock?"

Kagome could only nod as he let go of her wrist.

--

A/N: Sorry for such a LONG wait, people. I haven't had my muse with me since forever. I hope this chapter was up to your standards. I will be adding more chapters here in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. Inuyasha belongs to someone else. sigh

Summary: The Battle with Naraku is a sucess! What happenes when Kagome is shot back to her own time? Please don't flame, constructive critisizm welcome.

**Kagome's Ugly Reality**

Eric had wanted to come to Kagome's home to pick her up. After all, what gentleman would meet his date in their destination only? But Kagome had been against it. It wouldn't be right. It just wouldn't be. Instead, she told him that she was free on Thursday, and she would meet him wherever he decided. He was disappointed, and began to insist he meet her at her home, but Kagome simply shook her head, and he bowed his in defeat.

That night, when she got home, she had taken a look towards the God Tree. She could still see the small, darkened, mark on where Kikyou's arrow had stuck Inuyasha to the tree. The marks of Magic, after all, last forever; even when the spells are broken.

It took everything inside of her to rip her eyes away, and disappear into the House. Mother was still awake, watching a late night talk show. Her eyes had left the television screen, and smiled up at Kagome, "How are you feeling, sweetie?" She asked, reading her daughters exhausted expression.

Kagome returned her smile, "Tired. I think I'm going to go straight to bed, and take a nice bath in the morning."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, and returned her attention to the talk show she was watching. Kagome took in a deep sigh, and ran upstairs to her bedroom. After changing, she cuddles herself on her bed. A million thoughts were running through her mind, but eventually, she was able to fall asleep.

Dream  
_She was climbing out of the Bone Eaters Well, anxiously. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Something was wrong with Inuyasha! She was that fifteen year old girl again again, unafraid of everything, except the demise of her friends._

The vines she was grabbing onto kept snapping, sending the girl tumbling back down to the bottom of the well. She continued trying, almost making it, before being hurdled back down. She was crying, and her arms were tired, but she wouldn't give up. She couldn't _give up._

She tried one last time, clawing on the vines and stone, her sweat was stinging her eyes. Her lungs burned, making breathing hard. She gritted her teeth, as she tested the final vine, only to see a clawed hand reach down and grab her wrist. She was lifted out with a single swoop.

"Kagome?" The voice sounded uncertain.

She had landed, awkwardly, on the ground when the hand dropped her, causing her to fall completely against it. Pushing her hands on the grass, she lifted her head, catching sight of the red of Inuyasha fire-robe.

She scrambled to her feet, and leapt into his arms. He didn't hug her back, it didn't matter. "You're safe!" She gasped, hugging him even tired. "I was so worried..." She buried her face into his chest.

"You came back?" Inuyasha asked, his voice sounding sad and relieved, as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her just as tight.

Her eyes shot open, and realization began to turn its ugly head. She wasn't that fifteen-year-old girl anymore. She was nineteen, and the last time she had seen Inuyasha, they were holding each other just like this. 

She pushed herself off of him, stepping backwards as she shook her head, and her vision began to blur with tears. "No," she whispered, watching as Inuyasha's ears perked and faced her, catching her words.

He took a step towards her, and Kagome responded by taking three steps back, almost tripping as she did so. He halted, and raised his hands, showing her he meant her no harm.

"We need your help."  
/End Dream

Kagome's eyes shot open, as she jumped out of bed. What the hell was that? She hadn't had a dream about Inuyasha since the day she returned. Something was trying to force her to forget, whatever it was couldn't empty her heart.

She looked over to her vanity, and regulated her breath.

_We need your help..._

His words rang over and over in her head, and Kagome clamped her eyes shut, forcing the voice to disappear, and the dream to be forgotten. She couldn't dwell on it. Dreams were only dreams. Besides, even if she were to believe he had called to her through her dreams, the well wouldn't allow her time traveling any longer.

She looked over at her clock, and groaned. Why didn't her mother wake her? She had slept too long, and now she was going to be late for work.

---

As much as Kagome tried to push her feelings aside, there was something uneasy in the pit of her stomach. Something trying to warn her against going. Telling her there was something off about this American Gentleman.

Of course, that feeling could have just as easily rolled from her imagination. She couldn't push the idea that she was being dishonest. Dishonest with both herself, and Inuyasha. So what if the Hanyou lived more than five hundred years ago? That he died long before Kagome was even born? She had been blessed by the gods to be able to meet him. Him, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo.

She wiped a lone tear from her eye, as she waited by the subway. The lights above her hummed and flickered, and Kagome suddenly had a longing for her bow and arrow. The weapons she had used in the Feudal Era, fighting alongside her friends. Her small form of defense and security.

"That's just silly," she mumbled to herself, as she adjusted the strap of her black leather purse on her shoulder. She gave a look down the left entrance of the subway tunnel, hoping it would arrive soon. It was odd, but the train was already five minutes late. "You're just nervous about tonight. About seeing him outside of work." She chuckled. If she were to walk in with her bow and arrow, Eric would probably search for the nearest exit.

The lights above her flickered again, leaving her in darkness for moments at a time, only for her to be bathed in light again. Her heart began to beat unnaturally fast beneath her breast, and Kagome found her breathing begin to shorten.

Something unnatural was going on.

The lights shut off completely, leaving Kagome in a blanket of darkness. She had screamed when it happened, her echo's could still be heard. She hadn't made a move to leave the bench she was sitting on, only glanced wildly around herself.

"The dark can't hurt you," she grumbled to herself, "stop acting like a baby. The dark. Can't. Hurt you."

_But **I** can…_

Oh, it was as if the Gods were judging that theory of hers! Kagome's eyes widened, as her head turned, slowly, back to the left tunnel. Was what she heard, what she was suddenly feeling, real? No.. It couldn't be!

"Demonic Aura," she mouthed, making a quick move to stand, and back up towards the entrance. Yes, she was certain of it now.. But she thought the last demon had been extinguished nearly three hundred years ago. Her Grandfather had spoken of it with great pride, claiming it was their ancestors who had done it. Offering proof that a certain bear demon had been killed near her well, which explained why the Higurashi shrine stood there today.

She continued to walk backwards, eyes never wandering away from the general direction of the left tunnel. Whatever it was, it was coming closer, at a decent speed. Her breath was caught, and she completely turned away from the tunnel, scurrying up the stairs that lead up to city streets.

"Kagome.." The demonic voice rang, through the tunnel, causing Kagome to pause midway through the stairs. She knew that voice. No matter how much malice was laced behind the tone, she recognized the voice!

Her knees began to buck against each other, as a new type of fear began to engulf her. "Kagome.."

The Aura was getting closer, and the tone of the demon's voice more anxious. Yes, she was positive on who the voice belonged to now. It just didn't seem possible. "Naraku?" Her voice was broken, filled with disbelief.

Chuckling was heard, surrounding the dark, empty subway.

Kagome knew that her next moves would be stupid, but she was still so dumbfounded by the realization of everything, still confused on how it was possible. Yet, she ignored her better instincts, and began to descend the stairs, back into the darkness.

"Naraku?" Her voice was weak, but outraged, and the chuckling wouldn't stop. The lights flashed on, blinding the girl momentarily, but she kept her vision clear, and watched the tunnel.

Her eyes widened as a man stepped out from the tunnel, and jumped up towards the level of the ground. He was grinning at her with those beautiful pearly whites. Kagome could swear that her heart was going to stop beating soon, by running out of ticks.

"Eric?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Eric Christile and the story idea, however, do belong to me. Enjoy!

**A/N: **Another quick update. Still don't have my internet back.

Two Years Ago.. In Feudal Japan 

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha whispered, doubting his nose and his eyes. He was sure he smelled the bones and graveyard soil; he was also sure he saw one of her soul collectors fly overhead. In one frail lunge, he leapt out of the well, landing on his left knee and right hand. For a few moments, the silver strands of his hair blocked his vision, before he lifted his head, catching sight of the dead priestess.

She was staring down at him, but her expression was hard to read. A cloud of despair could be easily seen, however, the rest of her was left as a giant question mark. Was she there for the mere purpose of taking him to Hell with her? That promise he made… it seemed so long ago now. Her right hand was clutching to her bow, but her movements didn't seem threatening.

She took an arrow and arched her bow, seemingly to point it directly at him. Inuyasha neither ran nor attacked. He simply watched her, eyes daring her to make a move. No doubt his heart began to beat rapidly, and a small piece of it chipped off. Was she about to make a repeat of what happened fifty-two years ago? Good. End this suffering once and for all.

"Stand aside, Inuyasha."

His ears perked and faced her, as he blinked in minor confusion. Even a confused sound passed through his lips and straight at her. His eyes wandered to the tip of her arrow, and realization kicked in. She was going to seal the well once and for all. Prevent Kagome from ever returning to the Feudal Era.

A small bubble of anger began to build within him. Was it not enough that he would fulfill his promise to her and go to Hell? She wanted to prevent that small piece of joy he had in his life from ever returning. Make her memory fade away like some bewitching dream.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, not allowing his anger to blur his actions, nor his love for the dead priestess to allow her to continue.

The despair in her eyes only grew as she pulled her arrow further back. A deep purple haze began to surround both Priestess and weapon. "Inuyasha," her voice sounded cold. "Do you plan to stop me? I must do this. Her interference with this world nearly destroyed it. To allow the possibility of her return will result in our certain demise."

Her arms began to shake violently.

_My soul is being sucked from me!_

Her breath began to grow short, and her skin turn unnaturally pale. Around them, her soul collectors began to drop like flies, one by one. Lifeless. "Now stand aside."

He almost obeyed, but his legs couldn't move. He was horrified with the situation before him. "Kikyou, please. You don't have to—"

_My strength… It's disintegrating!_

The arrow shot. A blinding purple light headed straight for him. There was neither time to deflect the attack, nor dodge it. Not from her point blank range. It struck his right arm, dissolving it completely. Inuyasha was usually able to handle pain when he was in his hanyou state, but this pain was overwhelming.

An agonizing cry filled the forest, frightening some birds from where they rested. Inuyasha's vision began to grow blotchy; the smell of his blood overpowered his nose. He was feeling cold, betrayed. Past the purple light, a look of great concern could be read through Kikyou's features. And, if only for a moment, he could swear it wasn't Kikyou who seemed so concerned; Kagome had taken her place. He wanted to reach out for her, but he felt so damn tired. Finally, he succumbed to the darkness. Peace at last.

She dropped her weapon and ran toward Inuyasha's aid. Kneeling beside him, she cradled his head in her arms. Tears couldn't come to a dead woman's eyes, but the pain still loitered, powerfully, inside. She could still feel her soul being sucked from her, but was no longer surprised. The soul now belonged to Kagome. Kikyou's task had been successful.

She rested her head atop of Inuyasha's, rubbing her cheeks against his dog ears, and closed her eyes. Now they would truly be able to travel to Hell together. It was not her intention to kill Inuyasha by her arrow. She would never have the strength to do that, not intentionally. Fifty-two years ago, when she had thought Inuyasha had betrayed her to steal the sacred jewel, she had opted to put him in an eternal sleep, rather than force him to meet his death.

Lifting her head, only slightly, she looked out towards the dead bodies of her soul collectors, and flinched away. It only served to increase her pain. Looking back at Inuyasha's unconscious face, she began to stroke the silver strands of his hair. It felt soft to her touch. He pulsed, and Kikyou pulled back, momentarily alarmed.

Another pulse.

She watched him, eyes narrowed, but curious. A third pulse gave-way, turning his silver strands to an onyx black. Kikyou furrowed her brow and a deep scowl overpowered her lips.

_No! This is not how it was to be! Inuyasha was to…_

She couldn't finish the thought; nor would anyone know what the dead priestess was thinking. The last bit of her soul had been sucked from her at this point, and the vision of Kikyou was no more. Merely dust in the wind.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I'm so sorry this took so long to come up. I lost my internet for a few months there. It's back, though.

**Kagome's Ugly Reality Pt. 2**

"Eric?"

Eric raised a finger to his lips, instructing silence as he moved closer to her. Kagome was frozen where she stood, unable to take her eyes off of him. Old feelings of hatred, anger, and fear, began to mix together within her, creating a new and ugly emotion. He was close enough to her now that she could feel his breath on her skin. She wanted to turn away, but her body refused to obey her commands. Her heart was beating quicker, all she was able to do was squint her eyes shut and pray that his killing her off would be quick and merciful.

"Merciful," Eric chuckled, mimicking her last thought with her own voice. Kagome's eyes shot open as she stared, fearfully, into his. He was smiling, "Oh, Kagome, have you no idea?" He reached out and stroked her cheek with his fingertips. It was haunting, hearing her voice come from him. Unsettling. "I shall kill you, but you shall suffer tremendously. I shall rejoice in your blood, as I had in the blood of your friends."

Kagome's body began to feel heavy, and she fell to her knee's. She glared up at him, "Get away from me, Naraku," she warned, as she began to lift herself up. "I'll be more than willing to purify you once more.

Eric's eyebrow perked, "Ah, now there's a name I haven't heard in centuries. Do say it again. It makes my insides tickle."

Kagome's heart sank. She had never really mastered her Miko powers in the Feudal Era, and thought it pointless to try and exercise it when she returned to her time. The powers always protected her, though, but the worry that it would fail her when she needed it now, the most, plagued her. Her body was trembling, and it was hard to keep balance.

He grabbed her wrist, and drug her body towards his. Her hands went out, instinctively, in front of her, blocking their chests from touching. His body was warm, but his aura made it almost impossible to breathe. She squirmed from beneath his grip, but he tightened his hold on her. Her hands were on the sleeves of his shirt, fingers clinging onto the frail material, trying to pry his arms off of her.

"Keep struggling," Eric cooed into her ear, making Kagome's attempts at escape more frantic. "It fills me with such delight."

She could feel the power growing in her, but how, exactly was she supposed to release it? Fear had set it loose before. Fear was her weapon, but it was failing her now. "I'll scream," Kagome threatened, dumbly.

"Please do," Eric challenged, grinning down at her. Kagome was sure her face was pale as the moon, her blood was running cold and she was sure she could feel her priestess powers begin to diminish. What the hell was going on?

Kagome clutched her side with one hand, she could feel the jewel inside of her burning. Just like four years ago, when Mrs. Centipede drug her down the well.

Mrs. Centipede drug her down the well!

With her left hand, she pushed one last time on Eric's arm, "GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed, and a purple haze escaped her palm disintegrating Eric's entire left arm.

The surprise of Eric's demeanor was enough for Kagome to tear herself from his hold on her, and run up the stairs out into the city streets. She doubted he would attack in such a public place, with so many people around. One couldn't risk exposure in this day and age.

But what if he isn't from this time? Kagome wondered, as she continued to run, her legs refusing to let up speed. What if he traveled through time, just like you once did?

Then she could definitely use him. She had to get back home, back to the well, where he would be most beneficial. She couldn't fight him alone, she knew this. He had taken control of her body, made her unable to move. His grasp on her was strong, strong enough to crush her bones to dust if he chose to do so.

She had to use him to get her back into the past. Back to Inuyasha and the others. Back where she could feel safe. If the centipede's strength was capable of it, she was sure Eric/Naraku's was as well.

There was a roar behind her, and Kagome turned just in time to see his small figure emerge out of the subway a few blocks behind her. Kagome's heart began to beat in rhythm with her feet, never faltering. Home wasn't too far from the Subway, thank the God's, but she could sense the demon gathering speed on her.

All around Tokyo there were screams of bystanders. A few, she could hear it, were slapped onto nearby walls to make room for his enormous size. He was in his spider state, eight legs cracking the street beneath him. Kagome felt her breath stop, as she began to run up the long stairway that lead to the family shrine.

"Get back here, you bitch!" Naraku seethed, as he ran up the stairs. Only a few feet behind her now. Kagome's throat ran dry, as she ran past her house and into the room of the well.

She stopped at the well's boarder and peered down. It was dark an unwelcoming. Wood crashed all around her, and there he stood. Naraku. It couldn't be mistaken.

"How?" She finally asked, her back against the wood of the well, her fingernails digging deep into the bark. "You died, you bastard! How could you be here now?"

Naraku chuckled in response, as he sent a tentacle flying in her direction. She screamed as she felt him puncture her side, revealing the jewel that was enclosed within her body. "Did you think my death would be so easy, Kagome? Stupid wench. As though the likes of you, or your pack, could destroy me."

Kagome was cradling her side, "But the jewel, it was.."

Naraku laughed, fisting the jewel and engrossing it into his flesh. Kagome felt her anger grow, consume her.

"Give that back to me.." Kagome growled, giving a daring look into Naraku's half-demon eyes. To her right were her bow and arrow's, if only she could reach it, she might-

"You'll be dead before you could finish that thought," Naraku assured.

"Better dead," Kagome gasped, as she reached for her arrow. Naraku's tentacle flew at her, and by the blessing of the God's, missed. She didn't put much thought into it, instead, she grabbed her bow, arched an arrow at Naraku, and fired.

It struck, sending the jewel free, but force of the explosion of demon parts sent Kagome flying backwards into the well. Her eyes stood locked on the rooftop, before she saw the jewel fly in after her.

Naraku's laughter was almost deafening. Kagome reached her hand out in efforts to grab the jewel, but a purple light blinded her, the roof disappeared, along with the jewel, and Kagome landed hard on her back. Her head slammed into the ground. For a moment her vision was hazy, before everything went black.


End file.
